Spice!
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Kagamine Len, el chico más sensual de todo el instituto. Todas las chicas babean con solo verle de lejos, y a él, ninguna le importa. Todas menos una. La única que se le resiste, y la que quiere, y él se promete que por ella hará todo, que Rin, será suya.
1. Prologo

Kyah! Aquí vengo con inspiración. Tenía ganas de hacer este fic desde hacía mucho mucho mucho tiempo.

Adoro esta canción y hoy la estaba escuchando y me he dicho... ¿Y por qué no? Ya se que hay una versión, pero esta es la mía xD

Espero que os guste. (Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha y lo solo uso los personajes para divertirme con ellos xD)

Prólogo- La promesa

* * *

Spice! - Len Kagamine

El rubio salió de su casa con una sonrisa sensual en el rostro.

Las jóvenes se asomaban a las puertas solo para verlo pasar. Él las sonreía y saluda con un guiño un gesto con la mano e incluso con una sonrisa.

La verdad era que ellas le daban completamente igual.

No es que fuera un pervertido que se excitara con todo lo que se movía.

Sonrió para sí al pensar en eso. No, a él le gustaba ser más sutil.

Sonreía, las cuidaba y las "quería", salvándolas. Les daba todo el placer que necesitaran sin que tuvieran que desnudarse ante él. Sin que practicaran el sexo.

Luego, simplemente recogía sus frutos en privado, y, sin que nadie se enterara de su relación.

Absolutamente nadie sabía, que el sexy, sensual y caballeroso Kagamine Len, tenía diecisiete, novias a la vez.

Caminó con un ademán muy "provocativo" para las chicas que le miraban, casi, babeando.

Él, simplemente se apartó el flequillo de frente.

Seguramente la mitad de la gente te preguntará ¿Y cómo es entonces? Si consigue que todas las chicas babeen y se exciten con solo verle. Bien, yo os lo diré.

Alto, y de físico atlético. Con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer soñaría tener en su cama, de feromonas tan potentes, que incluso las personas de su mismo sexo las sentían.

De piel canela, preciosos ojos líquidos de tono aguamarina, rostro de niño muy sexy, y el pelo largo y rubio en una coletita.

Una descripción que seguro que no hace el mínimo juicio a lo que en verdad era el joven.

Era de los pocos que conseguía que su profesora se excitase.

¿Se liaba con ella?

Sí, pero no por aprobar.

Solo había una chica que se resistía totalmente a sus encantos.

Y eso… le molestaba.

Su hermana gemela, Rin.

Una chica muy dulce y tierna. Alegre y simpática. Solo había que saber que no había que enfadarla.

El chico sonrió al recordar a su hermana enfadada.

Seguía siendo muy mona, la verdad.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

—¡Nee Len! —lo llamó una voz.

_Mierda, ¿Por cuando quiero olvidarte vas tú y apareces? _

Se giró sonriendo solo para encontrarse a quien ya sabía que iba a encontrar.

La rubia termino de correr y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, cansada y jadeando. Dándole una bonita visión de su escote.

Sintió como el calor entraba a su cuerpo.

—¡Eres malo! —Se quejó ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle—¡No me esperas! ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Rin—Susurró con voz sensual— Estabas tan mona dormida

Ella le sonrió mientras él le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Luego le soltó un gancho y se lo recogió con el.

—Eso no te salva. No es excusa

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

Ella se cogió de su brazo con una sonrisa y le sacó la lengua. Más calor.

—Ahora te voy a castigar —Murmuró feliz. El chico la miró alarmado. ¿qué pretendía?—Me vas a tener que acompañar a clase.

—Vamos a la misma clase.—Le pinchó con una sonrisa de quien le ha explicado lo mismo una y otra vez a un niño pequeño.

—Eso da igual. —Murmuró picada.

Él la miró. Una chica alta, un poco más baja que él, y delgada. De bonita figura. Pelo rubio corto, por los hombros y con un lazo recogiéndoselo.

Vestida con el uniforme estaba monísima. Una minifalda corta de color negro, una camisa blanca y jersey de color crema.

Suspiró intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Él no era un pervertido. Se sabía controlar. Se excitaba solamente cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero su hermana…

Su hermana conseguía que su mente se desarmara. Liaba todo hasta que no le quedaba ningún sitio al que aferrarse para no caer. A… ¿La lujuria?

—Nee Len, ¿Has hecho los deberes?

—¿Eh? Sí tontita. ¿Por qué?

—¡No me llames así! —Él solo sonrió divertido— Eres increíble, te lías con la profesora, pero sigues estudiando.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— Susurró alarmado. ¿Les vio su hermana?

—Conozco mucha gente que se liaría con un profesor para no tener que estudiar. —Luego dejo de mirar al frente con expresión tranquila y sonrió orgullosa— Eres un chico decente

El rió y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Pareces una anciana

Rin le sacó la lengua.

Len sonrió mientras dos chicas le rodeaban una de pie delante de su pupitre y la otra sentada en el. El chico sonrió apoyado en la pared.

Conversaba con voz sensual intentando no dejar de prestarles atención. Ellas le sonreían quizás, sintiéndose bien.

Sin embargo mientras hablaba sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pasillo, justo enfrente de él.

Gruñó en voz baja algo y luego volvió a sonreír.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que su hermana hablase con su novio en el pasillo?

_¿Quizás por que es mayor que ella? _Susurró a su mente, molesto.

_No, _murmuró su interior. _Es por que tienes celos_

El chico dejó de insistir al notar la mano de una de las joven en su nuca.

Sonrió sensual.

—Dime, Neru. ¿Qué opinas de Kaito?

—¿Kaito? —murmuró la interpelada— No te llega a la suela de los zapatos, Len.

El chico sonrió inocente.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ¿Por qué, Len? —susurró la otra joven, de cabello plateado.

—Haku, es que… ¿Qué crees que puede ver Ri en él?

Las dos chicas sonrieron y contestaron a la vez.

—Él es el mejor detrás de ti. Y tú eres su hermano.

—Rin, a veces la compadezco —Murmuró Neru, sonriente. La otra chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El joven les sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias.

—Oh, Len, ya viene el profesor. Tenemos que irnos —El chico asintió. Y cuando vió a su hermanitya entrar a la clase sonrió suavemente.

—Sin embargo Rin, a mi da igual que seas mi hermana. Por ti haría una excepción. Serías la única. —susurró con voz sensual —Y te prometo que serás mía.

* * *

Etto...¿Y qué tal está?

Espero que os haya gustado y blablabla

Kaito: ¿Cómo que no llego ni a la suela de los talones de Len? Ese niño...

Enny- ¿Nee Kaito, ¿quieres un helado?

Kaito- Sí *O*

...

bueno yo me despido... Bye!

PD: Sí, los personajes me acompañan, lo he hecho ya en otros fic (No aquí), así que... si vean algo extraño... es culpa suya *Señala a un personaje X.

Ahm, Quizás haya un lemmon en este fic, no es seguro así que no lo sé. Donde si es seguro es en el que pronto publicaré oOo


	2. La notita

Genial! Es increible que haya recibido tan buenas críticas xD. Sobre todo la de una usuaría que me dice que se va a traumar.

Tranquila, xD. Bueno bueno, dije que lo subía hoy y aquí está oOo. -Ya estoy escribiendo el trecero, hay que aprovechar la semana Santa- Espero que os guste

La notita~

PD: Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, sí, pero estoy segura de que todas soñamos que Len sea nuestro (?)

* * *

Las horas pasaban despacio entre los libros. El profesor explicaba con voz monótona, sin ningún cambio de voz.

Las chicas no podían evitar que sus ojos flotaran por la clase buscando al dueño del único cabello rubio de la clase.

—Len —suspiró una joven de grandes ojos miel.

El chico pareció oírla y se giró para sonreírla.

Ella no era la única que suspiraba ese nombre. Es más la única que parecía prestar atención a la clase era su hermana.

El muchacho dio una mirada circular a la clase sonriendo a todas las jóvenes que le miraban babeando.

Gruñó en voz baja al notar que era su hermanita la que -como siempre- no le hacía mucho caso.

Ella se giró y le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce. Saludándole con la mano.

Len sintió que se derretía por dentro.

—Kagamine Len —El chico se giró y miró al profesor.— Me preguntaba si usted podría explicarnos el teorema de Tales.

Él se levantó y se movió hacia la pizarra.

—Sensei, el teorema de Tales consiste…

—Oh —susurraron la mayoría de las jóvenes del aula—Len está guapísimo con el uniforme escolar. Cuando sale a la pizarra. Cuando es nuestro "sensei"…

Murmullos parecidos llenaron el aula.

Rin solo reía. Y se acercó a una amiga suya para comentarle algo en broma.

—¡Sht! Se te caen las babas,—Sonrió divertida—¿Quieres un pañuelo?

La chica le sonrió

—A tí también se te caerían si no fuera tu hermano.

—¿en serio? —rió mirando a su hermano—Quizás tengas razón.

La chica le miró riendo al ver como ella le guiñaba un ojo.

—Pero, yo tengo más suerte que tú entonces, al vivir juntos —Su amiga le miró sin comprender— Yo le veo salir de la ducha todas las mañanas

Rin sonrió y le tendió un pañuelo a su amiga, ella se lo colocó en los labios y la rubia tubo que controlar una carcajada.

—Muy bien señor Kagamine, me alegra que esté atento a mis clases.

—Profesor—El muchacho hizo una inclinación y se volvió a sentar—Con su permiso.

Una bolita de papel golpeó al joven rubio en la cabeza. El chico la miró, y la abrió.

"_Len, me he dado cuenta de que tú eres lo que yo más deseo. ¿Me harías tuya? _

_Fíjate, están babeando por ti. Me haría muy feliz ver tu cuerpo junto al mío."_

Rin rió con suavidad mientras notaba como su hermano levantaba la vista y buscaba a quien había tirado la bolita.

—Señorita Kagamine, ¿Podría decirnos que es tan gracioso?

La chica se levantó ahogándose de la risa.

—Profesor. Alguien está acosando a mi hermano —susurró con la voz ahogada.

—¿Cómo dice señorita?

Ella solo se sentó.

—con su permiso, profesor.

Len miró a su hermana con curiosidad y quizás algo de interés.

Ella solo le guiñó un ojo, y el joven volvió a mirar la nota.

Sonrojandose hasta la médula.

—¿Pero… Qué…? —murmuró. Él NO se sonrojaba. Hacía sonrojar a los demás.

Garabateó rápidamente una nota en una hoja de papel y la dobló.

—Nee —murmuró a una chica, ella le miró sonrojada — ¿Podrías pasarle esto a mi hermana?

—Claro Len

La muchacha tomó la nota rápidamente y se la pasó a un par de chicas para hacérsela llegar a Rin, bajo la atenta mirada de él.

—Rin, —susurró una castaña, ella le miró curiosa —Toma, es de Len.

La joven la abrió dando las gracias con una sonrisa.

"_Que graciosa, ¿Has sido tú?" _

Ella contestó rápidamente y la volvió a pasar.

La respuesta le llegó rápidamente a manos de la misma joven.

"_Te haré mía con mucho gusto princesa. Así que… ¿Qué tal si te vienes a mi casa esta tarde?_

_Conocerás un nuevo significado de la palabra Placer." _

—Len… —Susurró ella sonrojada. Miró a su hermano que le devolvió una sonrisa sexy y un guiño divertido en sus ojos.

_"De acuerdo Príncipe Azul. Nos vemos luego"_

—Nee Len —Ronroneó una joven de cabello verdoso acercándose a la mesa onde él almorzaba.

—Oh, Miku ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él

—Oye, ¿crees que podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa? —Susurró.

El chico se lo pensó.

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero primero tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Le prometí a Rin que la acompañaría y estudiaríamos un poco.

Ella solo asintió comprendiendo y se despidió.

—Yo te podría ayudar a estudiar anatomía —Ronroneó sensualmente antes de despedirse. El le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa sexy.

—Y lo estoy deseando.

* * *

Len es malo xD MUY malo.

y las chicas de la clase tienen MUY buen gusto =O

Demás vocaloiids -Nosotros no salimos!!

Enny- Sí bueno, saldreis ... en el 3.

Bye~

_Enny-Chan_


	3. Sorpresa

bieeen! Enny-Chan está feliz oOo (?)  
xD tantos reviws positivos oOo, que sepais que esto ya lo tenía de hace unos días, pero como soy algo vaga, no me apetecía editarlo =/ El siguiente capítulo lo estoy escribiendo ahora

* * *

Spice!- 3

—Nee Len, —Susurró alguien cerca de su oído.

—Dime. —El joven se deleitó con la dulce voz, y notó la Repentina -pero esperada- reacción que esa voz le provocaba.—¿Qué quieres Rin?

—¿Volvemos? —sonrió ella con las manos en la espalda y tomando su bolsa. Apareció delante de é con una suave risa en los ojos.

—Eh... Claro.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a andar mientras un sonrojo de apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Lo de la nota —comenzó.

—Iba en broma tranquila.

—Oh

—A menos que desees que sea verdad —Ella se giró sorprendida y vio un guiño en sus ojos.

—Que gracioso —Canturreó ella.

Len miró al suelo y luego al cielo.

—Hoy no dormiré en casa.

—Ah, de acuerdo, ¿Y dónde te quedas?

—Con Gackupo-San

—Ah —La mirada de ella se iluminó.—Dale recuerdos de mi parte, hace tiempo que no le veo.

Len solo asintió.

—¿Qué vamos a estudiar? —Susurró ella, mientras buscaba un nuevo tono de voz.

—¿Historia? ¿O Matemáticas?

— Ah~ —Su nuevo tono fue agudo, y su voz formó una suave melodía.

El chico la miró sonrojándose intensamente, recordaba como antes solía levantarse temprano y acostarse tarde solo para oírla cantar.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

—Literatura —Susurró ella entonces. —¿De acuerdo?

Len solo asintió, tapándose el rostro con una mano, controlando la… ¿Risa?

No, tapando su sonrojo.

—Nee Len —canturreó ella cuando el chico abría la puerta. Se giró.

—¿Sí?

—Vete tú sacando los libros yo ahora voy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Pensó en Miku.

Su pequeña gatita, que seguro le sorprendía de nuevo.

En el _picardías(*)_, que llevaba puesto la última vez que durmió con ella.

Un pequeño trajecito negro casi transparente, atado con un lazo rosa justo después del pecho, y de allí se abría, mostrado la sexy, -y totalmente atrevida- ropa interior de Miku.

Un traje que cubría justo lo necesario, con… un bonito escote.

Tubo una erección instantánea solo de imaginar a su hermanita con eso.

"Ya tranquilo, Len, concéntrate en… la literatura"

—¡Ya he vuelto!—Exclamó Rin feliz con una bandeja, con la merienda.

El calor de él aumentó, cuando ella se sonrió.

—Vamos a jugar a una cosa. Siéntate con la espalda apoyada en la silla.

Cuando len le hizo caso mirándola extrañado, vio que su hermana saco una lazo.

—Por las manos detrás, juntas.

Él solo le hizo caso, mirando con curiosidad, como le ataba las manos, a la espalda, dejándole casi inmovilizado.

—¿en qué consiste el juego? —Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad y una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser inocente.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Ahora mismo eres mío, Len. Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera. Luego, —Alejó la mirada— Te tocará a ti. ¿Vale?

—Sí.

Rin sonrió feliz como una niña pequeña, y se sentó en las piernas de su hermano. Luego, le ató los ojos con otro lazo.

—¿Y el lazo?

—Es parte del juego. —Len oyó ruidos, sin poder distinguir lo que eran—Abre la boquita

El joven rió imaginandose la expresión que tendría su hermana en esos momentos.

Abrió la boca. Y ella le colocó algo dentro.

—¿Me sabrías decir qué es lo que és?

La punta de los dedos de ella, acariciaron su rostro, y él solo se deleitó con las caricias.

Había jugado a eso varias veces, con sus amantes. Pero ellas lo solían tener desnudo, y jugaban con sus manos labios, sobre él.

La verdad es que le ponía más su hermana, esa versión tan infantil -y tierna- a la que ella estaba jugando.

—¿Fresa? …Con chocolate ¿No?

—Sí.

—Esto… Rin…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías bajarte de encima de mí por favor? Creo que… necesito que me sueltes durante un momento, me estoy mareando.

—¡Vale! —murmuró soltandole, el joven salió corriendo la baño, aguantandose en las paredes.—Len.. ¿Qué te pasa? —Susurró para sí

El joven se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida para bajar la erección.

Dios… esa niña le volvía loco…

Salió poco después con la toalla en la cintura.

Su hermana le miró y cerró los ojos sonrojada.

—¿Rin? ¿Te parece que sea ya mi turno? Me voy en poco.

—de acuerdo. —la joven se dejó atar y vendar los ojos. Len jugó un ratito, dandole de comer alguna cosa, como chocolate, o naranja.

Después de destarla y quitarle la venda sonrió.

—Una última cosa princesa.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te han dado tu primer beso? —La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.—Cierra los ojos Rin.

Ella obediente lo hizo. Y el joven con total dedicadeza pasó la punta de sus dedos por los labios de ella que se estremeció.

Él sonrió y colocó su mano en su mejilla.

—Me estoy arriesgando a que me odies, para siempre —susurró en su oído.

Junto los labios con los suyos. En un tierno y dulce beso.

Rin se levantó en cuanto notó que él había abandonado sus labios. Lo buscó por toda la casa, con su mano tocando sus labios.

—Len…—Susurró con tristeza.—Te odio…

Pero si le odiaba…¿Por qué su corazón había palpitado tan rápidamente al sentirle?

* * *

Waaa pues... espero que os haya gustado! xD  
Picardías- es un pequeño... "camisón"? Para "esas" ocasiones. Ejem... sí... hoy a sido un poco... eh n-nU Raro, xD  
Que sepais que el juego de Rin es muy divertido (el infantil) xDU  
y y...  
Len- ¡Es que Rin estaba muy mona con eso!  
Rin-¡Así que era eso lo que estabas pensando!  
Len- eh...Rin... Yo...  
Rin-¡Pervertido Len! *¿Sabeis esos puñetazo que le da, que Len termina por los aires? Pues eso...  
Len- ¡ah!  
Enny- bueno... jeje...Saionara oOo


	4. Estudiando

Bueno, vale, tardé un poco más de lo esperado, xD, pero jeje, xD es por una buena razón. Agraadecería que antes que nada me prestarais un poquito de atención xD es importante.

Este capítulo contiene Lemon. Separado del fic por dos líneas grises como la que hay aquí abajo. Cuando llegue la parte del lemon habrá una de las líneas, quien no quiera leerlo que no lo lea, si os traumais es vuestra culpa xD, cuando termine habrá otra línea. Ya que me gustaría que leyerias el final ya que tiene mucho que ver y es importante.

Muchas gracias por leerme xD

* * *

Spice!, Estudiando.

Len salió de la casa rápidamente después de besar a su hermana.

La verdad era que temía la reacción de ella.

Todavía no entendía por que lo había hecho.

Tocó a la puerta de Miku, dos veces.

—Lo siento, no… ¡Ah! Hola Len —La frase que había empezado con voz seria terminó en una con un suave tono sensual. El chico le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. La tomó en brazos y ella, se le enganchó suavemente. El joven entró en la casa aun besándola, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fue y colocó a la joven de cabello verde contra la pared, ella se puso de pie en el suelo y lo separó un momento.

—Len, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No puedo echarte de menos? —Mintió él con voz tierna.

—Bueno sí, pero…—Se confundió ella.—¿no prefieres que sea como siempre?

Él se lo pensó.

—Será rápido, además, —Añadió—Tengo algo para ti.

—Yo también —ronroneó él— Toma.

Len le entregó un pequeño paquete que ella abrió con cuidado.

Era uno de los juegos que solían gustarle a ambos.

Ella le abrazó para susurrarle algo en el oído.

La erección aun patente en el rubio pulsó sobre las caderas de ella. Y la joven sonrió.

—Ya veo… De acuerdo, Len, vamos a estudiar —ronroneó.

* * *

Él se sentó y la joven solo empezó a quitarse la ropa seductoramente.

Era uno de los juegos que más le gustaban, un pequeño streaptess de parte de Miku, era algo que solía excitarle siempre.

Pero… no era algo tan potente como el que había sentido gracias a su hermana.

"Rin… yo…¡Quiero olvidarte! Quiero dejar de recordar tu cuerpo, y… tus labios sobre los míos, y la forma en que me miras… ¡¿Qué sentido tiene el ser así si ya me he enamorado y no te puedo olvidar?! Simplemente por que eres mi… hermana"

La música suave fluía, una pequeña distracción de él, fue lo que agradeció al joven para comenzar el juego, el jersey de él hizo ¡pum! Y se esfumó (*)

Len sonrió.

—Eh, gatita, no tan rápido ¿no?—Comenzó con voz suave

—tengo algo para ti, tesoro —Él la miró deseando saberlo. Sonrió

—Vamos a ver pequeña, estoy deseando saber que es.

Ella solo sonrió al notar su tono de voz, vio como sus ojos claros se oscurecían al ella ir desabrochando los botones de su propia camisa, poco a poco. Dejando ver, su sujetador negro y verde.

Él solo sonrió, la verdad era que conocía los gustos de ella, y el negro y el verde…

—Ven pequeña quiero probar una cosa.

Ella se acercó sensualmente a donde él estaba sentado, que sonreía.

Se levantó y la acercó a él con una de sus manos en su cintura.

Comenzó a lamerle el cuello, mordisqueárselo sensualmente y a besar su piel. Ella lanzó un gemido y él comenzó a sacarle la falda con rapidez. Quedando ella así en una ropa interior muy sensual, delante de la mirada oscurecida de él.

El joven introdujo su mano entre las piernas de ella, notando la humedad latente, luego solo sonrió e introdujo la mano en su ropa interior, dejando que su humedad le inundara.

Ella solamente contuvo la respiración.

El rubio introdujo dos dedos en su interior, con rapidez fue acariciándolo, aumentando cada vez el ritmo de los pequeños movimientos en círculos dentro de ella.

Que gimió.

El chico solo sonrió y siguió con suavidad, pulsando algún punto que le producía mayor placer a ella.

—Dime, gatita, ¿Qué te parece? —susurró a su oído. Solo obtuvo un gemido por respuesta.

Él sonrió y tomó sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y vio por un instante que a la chica a la que le estaba haciendo aquello no tenía el pelo largo sino corto, y además rubio. Los ojos de un tono aguamarina brillante, y la piel blanca, tan suave.

Descubrió que a la que de verdad había visto era a su hermana. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Nee Miku. ¿Qué era lo que tenías para mí? —Ella sonrió y le sacó los pantalones con cuidado. Bajándole luego su ropa interior con los dientes (*) el chico solo la miró con curiosidad, dejándole hacer.

La chica tomó su miembro entre sus manos y se lo metió en la boca con suavidad, él solo sonrió.

Lo lamió con rapidez aumentando el ritmo, masturbándole con la mano a la misma vez, él gimió y ella siguió con su pequeño juego.

—L-Len… —Susurró entrecortada —¿Si te molesta me puedes decir?

El chico volvió a gemir y le miró con una sonrisa radiante que decía algo así como "Tranquila, jamás pasará" Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y volvió a prestar atención a lo que tenía entre manos. Volviéndose a colocar, con total delicadeza su miembro en la boca. Besó la punta con suavidad logrando afectar a los nervios de él, que apretó un puño contando el tiempo que faltaba.

Ella siguió masturbándolo con la mano mientras con rapidez y sensualidad le lamía.

El chico solamente gimió de nuevo antes de separarla.

Ella le miró entre dolida y curiosa. Pero una mirada a su puño apretado le dio algo de información sobre que era algo que era mejor no hacer.

—Miku, ¿Me darías el permiso para entrar en tu cuerpo? —Susurró aun con la mano apretada, pero con la voz de un caballero. La chica solo asintió, terminando de sacarse la ropa.

El chico sonrió y la colocó contra la pared, de espaldas, para morderle suavemente el cuello.

—¿Algún pedido en especial?

—Esto… no

—Genial —murmuró él—Vas a recodar el significado del placer, gatita.

—lo estoy deseando —Respondió ella mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la tumbaba en la cama.

Ella observó curiosa como él se colocaba el preservativo y le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente, luego sonrió.

—Me encanta que seas tan precavido—Ronroneó

—Gracias gatita. ¿Te darías la vuelta?—ella obedeció poniéndose de espaldas, el joven simplemente la beso en el cuello y la penetró suavemente.

Empezó a embestir con suavidad adelantando el ritmo cada vez más. Mientras cubría y masajeaba sus senos con las manos.

La chica, colocó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, masturbándole a la misma vez.

Los dos gimieron casi a la vez mientras el ritmo de las sacudidas de sus cuerpos seguía aumentando.

Miku llegó al éxtasis en primer lugar, y jadeó suavemente, al ladear la cabeza y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de él.

El chico simplemente la besó mientras gemía de nuevo.

Miku probó a mordisquearle a él el cuello, y movió la mano que rodeaba el miembro de él con rapidez, provocando que aunque los gemidos también escaparan de su garganta, fueran aun más para él.

La peli--verde sintió momentos después como algo estallaba en su interior, pero que se quedaba en sus sitio y sonrió.

La verdad es que era un juego muy divertido, pensó. Sin embargo le sorprendió que las embestidas siguieran. Miró a su compañero, que tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía suavemente, al igual que ella.

"Supongo que tengo suerte. La verdad es que Len es increíble" Susurró su mente "Dudo que muchas chicas puedan sentirlo así, como lo estoy sintiendo yo. Len, haré que disfrutes de esta noche" Se prometió a sí misma.

Probó a ejercer una pequeña presión en la punta de su miembro cuando este salía, el chico gimió mientras ella con gran agilidad se lo acariciaba.

Miku le pidió que se sentara en el borde de la cama mientras le sacaba el preservativo. El chico le hizo caso, y ella con rapidez fue lamiéndole y acariciándole con la lengua, haciendo pequeñas presiones en el a la vez, masturbándole… hasta que él no lo pudo aguantar y llegó al orgasmo.

Ella sonrió y siguió lamiéndole hasta que el joven volvió a alcanzar ese estado dos veces más.

—Qui…e…ta gatita —Puedo murmurar él, mientras hacía que ella se levantara y se tumbara encima de él.

La chica solo introdujo el miembro de el joven en su cuerpo, moviéndose para arriba y abajo con rapidez.

Haciendo que los dos gimieran.

Hasta llegar de nuevo a aquel estado de satisfacción.

* * *

El chico tomó a la muchacha de las caderas y la tumbó a su lado.

—¿No estás ya cansada?— susurró el joven, sonriendo.

—Podría estar contigo toda la noche

—Gracias Miku —Sonrió, luego su semblante te volvió serio—La verdad es que te echaba de menos, y estoy pasando algo mal en casa.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

—Creo que Rin me odia… —Susurró. Miku le acarició la mejilla.

—Seguro se le pasará pronto.

—Sí, claro… —Len se dio la vuelta con suavidad—Duerme bien, Miku.

Ella asintió y murmuró algo parecido a "Tú también"

El chico cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había pasando antes.

Había estado toda la tarde con Miku, pero teniendo los ojos cerrados, su mente le había hecho creer que era su hermana la que estaba con él.

Quizás lo peor era que había disfrutado mucho más con ese pensamiento que con cualquier otro.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Pudiera ser que, Kagamine Len, estuviera siendo domado… por su propia hermana?

* * *

xD, bieen, se terminó.

Por cierto importante el siguiente también tendrá lemon y la distribución será como en este. Os diré cual es la pareja para que me perdoneis, xD. El siguiente será un RinKaito.

por si acaso alguien no lee esto, xD, en el siguiente pondrá también lo de la distribución, no quiero que me acusen de traumadora: Sí, va por tí, Mahou xD.

Len- Así que pensando en Rin... Estando con Miku y yo pensando en mi herman, ¿¡Qué me pasa!?

Enny- Te has enamorado oOo

Len- ¿De Rin? Bah, ¿De esa enana, tonta, pequeña, adorable...? ¿Qué..?

Enny tirunfalmente- ¡Ves! Te has enamorado te has enamorado (8)

Len- ... Y yo que pensaba que no estaba loca...

Enny- ¬¬! Te he oído. ¡Rin! Ven aquí

Rin, corriendo- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

enny- Len dice que eres una enana tonta, pequeña... etc

Rin enfada, le viuelve a pegar ese puñetazo que lanza a su hermano por los aires. - Len...

Miku- Así que estando conmigo Len piensa en otra, se va enterar.

Mku pega a Len.

Len- juró que seré bueno T-T!!

Bye-bi!! Espero que siguan leyendo esto y que os gustara y que no os traumarais xD!


	5. La llegada a Rin

Bieeen! Después de taaaanto tieeeeeeeeeempooooo, llegué!! xD Espero que os guste, pero antes Recordar! Este capítulo contiene lemon, así que como la otra vez estará divido con un par de líneas, detrás, hay algo importante, agradecería que lo leyerais, jaja,

Quien lea el lemon, es responsabilidad suya, YO NO OS ESTOY PONIENDO UN CUHILLO AL CUELLO. SI OS TRAUMAIS, DECIDISTEIS LEERLO VOSOTROS. Gomen, xD por la tardanza. pero aquí está.

* * *

_Capítulo5- La llegada a Rin-Chan_

Rin suspiró y probó a llamar a alguna de sus amigas.

—¿Y si llamo a Miku~nee-chan? —Susurró inocentemente. Lo que menos iba a imaginar ella es que estuviera tan ocupada con su hermano.

Pero se negó ella misma esa opción y se descubrió llamando a un joven de cabellera azul.

—¡Sí? ¡Ah! ¡Rin! Hola ¿Qué pasa? —Oyó la alegre voz del joven

—¿Kaito~nii? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Su voz se oía rota y el chico se preocupó.

—¿eh? No, ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No —Sollozó de nuevo y tomó aire —¿Puedo ir yo?

—Claro —Se volvió a preocupar. Ella colgó el teléfono después de un "Gracias"—¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

Rin salió de su casa corriendo, hacia la casa del joven de ojos azules.

—Estoy seguro de que le ha pasado algo—murmuró Kaito preocupado, mirando su helado. La verdad era que se le había pasado el hambre. Amaba a esa pequeña rubita, de ojos líquidos., su carácter…

¿Hacía cuanto que Rin no le llamaba Kaito~nii?

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Ka-Kaito —Susurró una voz femenina, él se apresuró a abrirle y ella se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando.

—Ya… Ya, mi niña, vamos —Canturreó el joven tomándola en brazos y cerrando la puerta como podía —Niña, ¿Qué te pasa?

La joven solo sollozó un nombre.

—L-Len… —susurró.

—¿Te has peleado con él?—Sabía que su hermano era realmente importante para ella. Rin asintió —¿Qué te ha hecho?

—N-No —murmuró ocultando la cabeza en su pecho. Él solo sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello.

—Da igual. Nee Rin —Sonrió, ella le miró —¿Dejarías de llorar por mí?

La chica solo asintió y sonrió mientras él le secaba las lágrimas

—Gracias Kaito —susurró, luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El chico rió.

—Te viene bien estar sentada encima de mí ¿Verdad?

Ella se sonrojó, y miró hacia abajo, él le tomó del mentón e hizo que le mirara, luego le beso tiernamente.

La chica rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. Adoraba a Kaito, siempre le solía animar, aunque seguro que era un poco injusto para él

—Kaito —murmuró—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?

—¿Perdonar? ¿Por?

—Por venir siempre a ti cuando me encuentro mal

El chico le sonrió y la sentó bien sobre él; con una pierna a cada costado de su cuerpo.

—Hey, eres mi niña, ¿A quien más vas a acudir que no sea a mí? —Sonrió suavemente.

Kaito apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con suavidad. Oyendo el acelerado corazón de ella.

La chica notó como sus mejillas se acaloraban e intentó mantener la compostura, pero la extraña postura en la que estaban, que aun siguiera con el uniforme del instituto, sentada encima de su novio, con una pequeña minifalda, hizo que se colorara aun más.

—¿Rin?—murmuró el chico somnoliento—¿Estás bien? Tú corazón está muy acelerado

Ella simplemente giró la mirada y el joven la observó. "genial" Se dijo "tiene vergüenza ya que está con la… fal…da… del… uni…for…me" A cada palabra que pensaba el joven se iba dando cuenta de que el calor que había en su interior se iba concentrando. En un punto que a parte, se estaba empezando a endurecer.

"Rin lo notará" Se dijo desesperado, estando ella encima de él, ¿Cómo no lo iba a notar?

"Bueno quizás…" Se dijo.

Miro la situación postura en el que estaban.

La verdad era que no era la mejor para que no se notara. Su cuerpo estaba justo al lado de su comienzo de erección. En cuanto se completara ella lo notaría y además en su…

—¿Kaito? —murmuró ella sonrojada.

Su mano rozó el pantalón de él. Provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Rin se incorporó un momento y le besó de improvisto.

El joven sintió que ya no podría soportarlo más. Rin solamente le sonreía.

¿Eso significaba… que estaba de acuerdo?

La tumbó con suavidad en el sofá, y ella solamente le mordisqueó la oreja con aire juguetón.

De acuerdo… eso era raro.

Se tumbó encima de ella dejando que su palpitante erección quedara justo entre sus piernas. La chica jadeó.

Y se sonrojó.

* * *

Kaito solo sonrió con suavidad, mientras ella alzaba las manos y le sacaba la corbata y la camisa.

Él besó su cuello y fue sacándole la camisa, tironeó del broche de su sujetador para abrirlo, la chica metió la mano debajo de los pantalones de él palpando así su erección.

Kaito susurró una dulce melodía en su oído.

Cubrió sus senos con las manos, masajeándolos. Luego, acercó sus labios a ellos, besando, lamiendo y succionando su piel, ella comenzó a gemir.

—Ka..i..to… —El chico sonrió. Mientras ella le agarraba el cabello. Los besos y lametones de él fueron bajando por su piel, hasta su ombligo.

Se fijó en su falda un momento.

—¿No te molesta? —La chica sonrió. Y le quitó los pantalones con suavidad, mientras Kaito hacía lo mismo con su falda.

Observó son suavidad su ropa interior y a una sonrisa de ella, se la quitó. Luego besó su intimidad y se quitó a sí mismo la poco ropa que le quedaba.

Dejó entrar dos de sus dedos en el interior de ella, mientras la joven gemía, y, ella, cubrió con sus manos la patente erección de él.

Quizás, para no entrar en su intimidad, habría que decir que ellos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Y con una sonrisa, unieron sus labios.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que ocurrir después, (Y yo he estado evitando describir)

—¿Rin?

Ella sonrió y le besó.

El joven solo sonrió con algo de temor.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes.

Él respiró hondo y la penetró con cuidado, ella gimió sintiendo como su barrera se rasgaba en su interior, y por ello, comenzaba a sangrar.

_

* * *

_

Kaito (*)

respiró hondo, y fue incrementando la suavidad, mientras cada vez más rápido, subía el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Rin gimiendo cerró los ojos. Y por un momento, sintió como si fuera su hermano el que estuviera con ella.

Ya que al cerrar los ojos veía, solamente, los ojos y la sonrisa de su hermano.

* * *

Jajaja, juro que en el (*) con Kaito, iba a escribir Len xD!!

bueno, antes que nada lo siento si la última parte traumó un poco, (Mahou va por tí) xD, pero es que era MUY importante.

Len- Así que... (sonrojadito, muy mono) Rin... ¿Pensaste en mí entonces?

Rin, sonrojada- ¿Yo?... No... pero... ¡Pervertido! ¡No te metas en la intimidad de la gente!

Kaito, con su helado- Rin... T-T no me lo puedo creer!!

Gakupo- Pero Rin... ¿Por que no pensaste en mí? T-T

Enny- xD!!

Rin, totalmente roja- Tengo que... irme...

Gakupo y Kaito se sacan la ropa y el pelo y aparecen Miku y Meiko- Jajaja!!

Len se queda mirandolas- miku-chan, Meiko~nee, no me habeis oído ¿Verdad?

Las dos comienzan a reir.

Len- Nooo!!

enny-chan- jajaj, xD!

El próximo... lo tengo ya escrito, solo me falta pasarlo, xD, es más estoy comenzando el 9 en folios xD!


	6. ¿Perdón?

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ya he vueltooooooooo!!! xD Aunque nunca me fui xD

Como ya he vuelto, os traigo un regalito!!

ultimamente la publicación de Spice!, irá más deprisa, xD, ya que tengo hasta el 10, escrito en folios, xD, así que... sin más demora, Gracias por sus Reviews y...

* * *

6, ¿Perdón?

—Kaito —susurró la rubia abriendo sus ojos. Sonrió al verlo mirándole como s fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

—Buenos días princesa sonrió él aun mirándola. Ella se sonrojó

—¿Qué pasa? —Él laceó la cabeza — ¿Por qué me miras?

Él solo se rió.

—Hoy estás preciosa.

Rin, sonrojada se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose culpable por haber recordado el beso de su hermano aunque hubiera sido por un instante ¿Por qué…?

Kaito no se lo merecía, había sido muy tierno y cuidadoso con ella.

Recordó de repente todo y jadeó por la rapidez con la que había revivido aquello.

—¿Rin-chan? —Murmuró Kaito preocupado abrazándola por detrás.

—Kaito —Se sonrojó ella —Te quiero

La verdad era que él no se lo esperaba. Pero cuando ella le sonrió y colocó sus labios contra los de él. El chico le respondió con otro igual de dulce.

—Y yo pequeña —ella solo sonrió

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿Eh? —Él sonrió—Son las 4.00

—¿Tan pronto?—Él asintió—No me puedo dormir.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? [N/A: Reconozcamos que esto tiene un cierto toque xD]

—No tengo ni…—Se interrumpió al notar los labios del peli-azul en su cuello y jadeó—Kaito…

—Esa es mi idea —susurró él—— ¿Y la tuya?

Ella volvió a jadear al notar como el calor de él aumentaba.

—Yo… —se sonrojó con suavidad y le dio un dulce beso—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kaito rió divertido

—Como quieras, tus deseos son órdenes para mí —susurró en su oído.

[Intermedio xD juas juas, algo… Parecido al ultimo capítulo xD […] Shoo shoo ¡Shampoo! _¿Shampoo? _Sí, para lavarse el pelo xD… _Volvamos al capítulo_]

—Rin —susurró una voz con suavidad—Va a venir mi hermana

—¿Meiko~nee? —El peli-azul asintió sonriendo al notar la voz dormida de la rubia.

—¿Vamos Rin-chan? —Ella asintió y sonrojada, tomó sus ropas poniéndoselas de modo que no se pudiera ver su cuerpo. Luego se metió en el baño para ducharse.

Kaito solo sonrió. Él ya se había duchado y vestido.

Rin salió del baño vestida y se fue al salón con Kaito.

—Estás preciosa con el uniforme —Ella le sonrió

—¿Son las 6.00?

—Sí —Kaito rió—nunca me había levantado tan pronto

Rin sonrió y asintió. Alguien tocó al timbre.

"Meiko~nee es increíble, una mujer preciosa" Pensó Rin mientras veía como Kaito abría la puerta sonriendo y la figura alta y esbelta de la joven de grandes ojos castaños entró a la casa.

—hola—Ella le sonrió

—Meiko~nee, hola —susurró Rin

—¿Eh? ¿Rin-chan? Vaya, lo siento, ¿Te has quedado hoy aquí? —Rin solamente sonrió sonrojada.

—Hermana—Advirtió Kaito molesto

—Sí, lo sé —La joven movió la cabeza provocando que su cabello corto se moviera a su alrededor. El solo arrancó algún que otro destello cobrizo de el —Yo no me meto en tu vida privada, ni tú en la mía.—luego sonrió —Pero eso no tiene que ver con Rin.

—Yo… la verdad es que sí.

—Espero que no te haya hecho nada —susurró la castaña, luego miró a Kaito significativamente. Sonrió

—¿y tú hermano, como está?

—¿Qué tal si nos dices para que has venido? He despertado a Rin por ti.

Meiko solamente le miró.

—Donde yo trabajo va a haber un casting para buscar nuevas voces. Me han dicho que me presente. Y que busque a alguien más. Sería un grupo.. "individual, pero colectivo" o algo así —La castaña sonrió—¿Qué te parece?

Rin la miró con suavidad, Kaito solamente calló y colocó una mano sobre la frente de su hermana.

—¿tienes fiebre?

—Venga Kaito, sé como cantas. Igual creo que Rin tiene una bonita voz y Miku… bueno Miku ya está cogida. Nee Rin, ¿Me cantarías algo?

La rubia le miró. Quería a Meiko, era muy buena con ella, muy dulce. Lo único era que muchas veces se pasaba bebiendo.

—Yo…

—¿Por favor? —Rin suspiró.

—¿qué quieres que cante?

—¿Qué tal la escala del do?

Ella suspiró e hizo lo que le habían pedido.

—Lo que yo decía

Rin solamente miró el reloj cansada, la verdad era que cantar no le había apetecido, le dio a Meiko un beso en la mejilla.

—Kaito, me voy ya, a mi casa y luego al colegio. Bye~

En cuanto se fue, Kaito miró serio.

—¿No has venido para eso, verdad?—Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—No , la verdad es que no—los cálidos ojos de la joven se volvieron fríos.

—Bueno ¿Qué pretendes vistiéndote igual que mi hermana?

—Te has dado cuenta

* * *

Vale, ya sé que un poco cortito, pero oOo... Aquí está.

He añadido algo de mi cosecha a la canción, jojo, lo siento si no os gusta xDU

¿Qué tal ha estado? o.O

Len- Con que... Rin... has.. vuelto

Rin- ¡Len! ¡Pervertido! yo no..

Enny- oOo Se ha puesto celoso Rin, significa que...

Len tapa la boca a Enny, sonrojado.

Len- ¡Calla!

Nyah~ que monos son ellos dos, oOo, ahora... Si me seguís aguantando... xD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. ¡Declaración de intenciones! al mundo

Bien! Estaba esperando este día para publiacrlo, por que es mi cumple oOo Y quería dejar esta pequeña sopresa hoy y dedicarosla a todos; Los que leen mi fic, los que me dejan reviews, a mis amigas, y a quien espero que lo sea xD

Bien, el capítulo 7 es muy importante. Contiene una sorpresa especial. (Que también la voy a dedicar a todos, pero, al club de Fans de RinyLen en especial, eh ¿Maha? xD)

Bueno, dicho esto, espero que os guste mucho este capítulo, y, los que esteis ya en vacaciones que las disfruteis, ¡Que para eso es Verano!

* * *

7, ¡DECLARACIÓN DE INTENCIONES!(Al mundo entero).

— Sí, Meiko, no le hablaría a Rin de Len. Meiko la conoce más que tú.

— No me gustan los niños.

— Lo sé. Pero Rin no es ninguna niña.

La rubia salió impresionada de la casa.

"_Que rara estaba Meiko~nee. Normalmente es muy seria. Dulce pero seria."_

"_Ella no era Meiko~nee" _le susurró su mente, pero entonces… ¿Quién era?

"¡Nya! No tengo tiempo de preocuparme, hay un examen y…"

Los pensamientos de Rin se interrumpieron y un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Recordó lo tierno de Kaito de nuevo. Pero esa imagen se borró al interponerse una de su hermano sonriendo, y luego… el beso.

— Nee Rin. — La rubia se giró totalmente sonrojada.

— Ah, hola. —Sonrió. O intentó hacerlo.

Sus amigas sonrieron.

— ¿Qué tal? — Sonrió y asintió, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándolas. Ellas respondieron, con tranquilidad

— Bien.

— Nee, Gomen, tengo un examen.

— Suerte.

— Arigatou. — Rin se fue corriendo, y su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

Las chicas solamente se miraron entre ellas.

— En cierto modo me da pena, la mayoría solo la quieren por su hermano.

— Tú eres de ellas. — sonrió una.

— Tú también. — Aceptó la primera, maliciosa.

Ella solo la miró, diciendo algo así como un "Lo sé." Las dos rieron.

——————x——————

Len salió de la casa y se dirigió al instituto. Había llegado a tiempo de oír a las dos "amigas" de su hermana.

Apretó la mano en un puño. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

— Hola chicas. — sonrió.

— Len. — la primera joven era castaña de pelo corto, atrevida. Demasiado atrevida.

— Hola, ¿Qué tal? — la segunda tenía el pelo negro y la piel morena por el sol, egocéntrica. Demasiado egocéntrica.

— Oíd chicas. Nadie. Nadie utiliza a mí hermana. — murmuró amenazador. Las dos se estremecieron.

— Yo no… Nosotras…

Él solo las miró y se fue.

— Bye-bye.

— ¿Lo has visto?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Está monísimo cuando se enfada! — Las dos parecían fan-girls.

— Pero… — La chica atrevida murmuró. La otra asintió.

————x————

El rubio se fue molesto. En realidad no sabía porque era su hermana tan importante para él.

"Rin…" "No quiero que te rodees de gente así… que te quieren por mí, por acercarse. No quiero que lo logren."

Por el rabilo del ojo observó a una figura sentada, abrazándose las rodillas. Oyó un sollozó. Ladeó la cabeza. La figura tenía la piel blanca y el cabello rubio, corto y brillante.

"¿Rin?"

El joven se acercó a la figura y se agachó.

— ¿Rin? — La chica levantó la cabeza y él vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las limpió con su pulgar.

— L-Len. — El joven colocó sus manos en su rostro para que le mirara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Rin alejó la mirada de él.

— N-nada

— No creo que eso sea nada. — susurró besando una de sus lágrimas.

— Hmm… — El joven la observó, ¿estaría así por el beso?

— ¿Me perdonas?

Ella le miró sorprendida.

— No puedo soportarlo Rin. Ayer me dí cuenta.

— Len, no…

— No pude dejar de pensar en ti, princesa. Estoy enfermo. — sonrió.

— ¿Cómo?

Él solo sonrió.

— Estoy enamorado de mi hermana. Estoy completamente loco por ti, Rin.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— No espero que me perdones y que vuelva a ser como antes ahora que ya te he dicho esto. Tampoco que me comprendas. Solo… que no te alejes de mí y que sigas sonriendo.

Rin no pudo responder ya que fue su cuerpo el que actúo solo. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente.

Él abrió los ojos y luego respondió al contacto. Acarició la mejilla de su hermana y se separó de ella.

— No me beses. — sonrió colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella le miró. — Esperaré a que sientas lo mismo que siento yo.

Len se levantó con una sonrisa triste. Y la ayudó a levantarse.

— No pienses que voy a renunciar a ti. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me ames.— susurró en su oído cuando ya se iba. "Todo lo que esté en mis manos, y más. Recuérdalo Rin." sonrió al pensar eso. Y se detuvo en seco, ¿Kagamine Len enamorado de una niña como Rin?, mejor dicho, ¿Kagamine Len, enamorado? Era imposible de imaginar, sin embargo, era así.

Tomó el móvil y sonrió para sí.

— ¿Miku-chan? Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo visitarte? Gracias. Bye~ — Colgó sonriendo.

Su hermanita sería suya y él le enseñaría el verdadero significado del placer que podía otorgarle con el sexo, estando enamorado de ella. Sonrió.

Conocería el verdadero significado de las palabras Len, amor, sexo y placer juntas. Algo que nadie podía imaginar, ni siquiera él, pero que sabía que era mejor de lo habitual.

* * *

Rin- Yo no sabía que… Len.. Yo no… ¡Estás enfermo!

Len- T-T!!

Kaito- Rin… Rin me ha puesto los cuernos -Llorando a mares. Abrazando un helado. Meiko se le acerca y le pega.

Meiko- ¡No llores! Los hombres no lloran.

Kaito- Meiko T-T!!!

El helado se cae al suelo y Kaito llora más. Meko suspira.

Bien, hasta aquí hoy!

* * *

Una cosa más, todos los reviews decían; ¿Quién se habrá disfrazado de Meiko?

Me ha hecho mucha gracia, y, por si a alguien nos e lo he dicho todavía: La persona que se disfraza de Meiko es una mujer. Y no lo sabreis hasta el capítulo 10, más o menos.

Pero, os daré una pista, ya que hoy quiero ser buena: Es una mujer muy cercana a los gemelos. Y, como ya sabreis; Nada es lo que parece.

Bueno, he dicho más de lo que devería dando dos, pistas, aunque la segunda no tiene que ver con Meiko ni la mujer esa. xD

Os dejaré que lo penseis. Espero que os haya gustado y, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado desde principi del fic, me hacen muy feliz. Nunca imaginé que llegarían a ser tantos. XD

Besos, _Enny-Chan_


	8. Caída de su barrera

Bien!, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar me presento con un capítulo en el que no sale quien es la mujer que se disfrazó de Meiko. -Por si las dudas-

He pensado que como pronto empezará el instituto, seguramente me pondré a pasar el 9 de Spice!, y a seguir con rapidez el 4 de Melodías prohibidas, Antes de que llegue.

Los tengo escritos, al menos los capitulos de Spice, por eso me cuesta tanto pasarlos a ordenador, por que como ya los tengo me pongo vaga xD

Dedicado a todos los que siguen este fic, todas esas personitas especiales que me ayudan con sus review. Siento mucho no actualizar antes.

Bienvenidos a los nuevo, y, bueno.

Aquí os dejo con...

* * *

Capítulo 8 —Caída de su barrera.

Len volvió a la clase pensativo, con una sonrisa.

Rin lo miró de reojo, sonrojada. ¡Acababa de besarle! Además había sido ella y… ella estaba con Kaito.

—Nya…—El chico se giró sonriendo. La miró.

—Hola, gatita —sonrió. La chica se sonrojó aun más. —¿Qué te pasa?

"Tengo que concentrarme en la clase, tengo que concentrarme en…" Se repetía continuamente mirando la pizarra. Pero no pudo evitar que la voz de su hermano penetrara en sus pensamientos.

"_Estoy enamorado de mi hermana. Estoy loco por ti, Rin"_

La chica movió la cabeza deprimida.

—Kagamine. Señorita —La llamó el profesor. Ella se levantó sonrojada.

—Perdone

El profesor sonrió.

—¿Podrías resolverlo? —murmuró señalando un ejercicio. Ella asintió y se movió hacia la pizarra. Como no, a su paso los chicos comenzaron a murmurar.

No tenía nada que ver con su hermano: Al igual que se levantaban murmullos al paso de él por su apariencia, también al paso de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, eran gemelos. Y la flexibilidad y elegancia de ella podía tener también un toque muy sensual, para ellos.

Rin suspiró, no le apetecía sonreír. Encima de haberlo besado había sido en el instituto.

Miró el problema sin entender lo que ponía. Su vista, cada vez más borrosa influía junto con sus piernas, doloridas, que no podían mantener su cuerpo.

Se tambaleó.

Len la miró, alertado.

—¿Rin? —El joven al ver ese mínimo tambaleo se levantó con rapidez y la tomó en brazos. Había llegado muy rápido a su lado. Colocó los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello.—Profesor, me la llevo a la enfermería.

—Sí, claro —susurró—¿Qué ha pasado? —Hm—Len miró el pálido rostro de su hermana, descansando en su pecho —No ha desayunado, estaba mareada y le habría sentado mal.

El joven se fue de la clase, mirando el pálido rostro de porcelana de su gemela

—Así que… debí suponerlo cuando no te vi al volver —susurró apenado. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se sentó en una de las camas, aún tomándola en brazos. Miró a su alrededor—¿Hay alguien?

No contestó nadie. Acarició el rostro de su hermana con suavidad

—Me da la impresión de que Kaito llegó a ti ayer. —susurró. —Susurró. Tumbó a su hermana en la cama y fue palpando sus piernas, buscando algún moratón o algo que le hiciera saber por que sus piernas no habían podido soportar su peso.

Ella gimió de dolor cerrando aun más sus ojos. El chico frunció el ceño y miró la rodilla derecha de ella.

Suspiró. Así que un moratón.

Se sentó a su lado y miró su rostro dormido. Sintiendo, como algo en su interior se derretía.

Acarició su mejilla y se inclinó para rozar sus labios.

Un ruido fuera le hizo volver a sentarse bien.

—Oh, ¿Len? ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró una joven

—Enfermera —musitó él— Rin se ha desmayado

La chica le miró y se puso a mirar a la niña.

—¿Puedes ir a por una venda? —El chico asintió preocupado.

A él no se le notaba pero a ella…

—Rin, se prudente—murmuró, ya en el pasillo. Fue a por una venda con rapidez, y volvió a la enfermeria.

—Enfermera —murmuró con voz sensual. Haría lo que fuera por su hermana. La joven se volvió—Aquí está

—Rin debería irse a casa —El chico asintió—Parece más madura, ¿Sabes algo?

El chico negó.

—Len, ¿Sabes que una de las normas de la escuela es ser virgen? Al menos los alumnos.

El chico asintió preocupado, pero, sin embargo le encontraba la gracia al asunto.

—Tu hermana es una buena estudiante, pero… Len, puede ser expulsada si no lo es.

—Rin no…

—¿No…?

—No es de ese tipo de chicas —Aclaró él. Tenía razón, él conocía muy bien a su hermana y seguía sin entenderlo. Pero esa niña dulce y alegre no era como Miku, o las demás. Y era justo por eso por lo que se había enamorado de ella. —Rin no es así.

Repitió de nuevo.

—Profesora —sonrió sensual— Seguro que ha oído algo, ¿No? —Se acercó con suavidad y besó su cuello mordisqueándolo. Luego susurró con voz sensual, en su oído, y, acordándose de su hermana, presionó su calor contra las caderas de la enfermera, que jadeó—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Ella volvió a jadear y Len sonrió.

—Claro, pero… Nos guardaras el secreto, ¿No? Nadie, ni Rin tiene que saberlo.

—¿Rin no sabe…?

—Que lo sabemos —completó—Me la llevo a casa, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—S-Sí —El sonrió "Hasta mañana entonces".

El joven tomó a su hermana en brazos y se despidió.

Fue con rapidez a su casa y tumbó a su hermana en su cuarto. Luego volvió al colegio a por las mochilas.

Rin abrió los ojos dos horas después. Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Do-Donde e-estoy? —Susurró. Una sombra a su derecha llamó su atención

—En tu cuarto —sonrió—¿Ya estás despierta? —Ella asintió—¿Te acuerdas de algo?

—No

—Te desmayaste en clase y en la enfermería me dijeron que te trajera

—Gracias—Sonrió.—Nee Len

Él la miró.

—Te quiero—susurró.

El chico la miró sorprendido. La verdad era que su interior estaba cálido desde que había abierto los ojos. Desde que había vuelto llevaba sentado al lado de la cama de su hermana, en la al primer movimiento incluso del aire, que corriera a su alrededor

—Rin.—Ya se lo que me vas a decir; que no te lo diga si no es verdad. Pero Len, yo…

El chico solo se inclinó y la besó. Ella respondió al beso con suavidad, pero él se separó sabiendo que aun estaba mala.

—No lo hagas Rin.—Susurró sonriendo.

—Pero, has sido tú —Se quejó ella.

—No me tientes. Diciéndome que me quieres, por que si me quieres solo como un hermano, aunque solo me quieras así, si me lo dices, puedo...caer. Harías caer mi barrera. Y es lo único que te salva.

—Len yo… Gracias. —Él sonrió y la despeinó cariñoso.

—Princesa, ¿Tienes hambre? —Ella asintió.

El joven la romo de debajo de los brazos y la hizo sentarse en la cama, apoyándola en la almohada—Ahora te traigo comió con ganas, ya que no había desayunado al final. Len la miró hechizado mientras se comía el plátano. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró la joven.

—¿Un plátano? —Preguntó él—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, pero…Él rió.

—Tiene potasio [N/A: Me informé, Jaja]

—Eso engorda.

—¿Te preocupa eso? —rió el rubio, mirando lo delgada que estaba. Ella sonrió.

—Nee, Len, ¿Hoy también te vas a ir?

—Solo por la tarde, unas dos horas ¿Te importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tal si me voy ahora?

—¿Tan pronto? —Él asintió.

—Tienes que descansar, y así vuelvo antes.

—Nee Len, ven aquí, agáchate —Él joven se inclinó y ella besó su mejilla —

Aunque no dijo que en realidad hubiera preferido otro de aquellos besos que la dejaban sin respiración.

—Haré lo que sea para mi hermanita —sonrío, luego se fue y apagó las luces —Duémete

Rin cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Aunque en su interior sintió una punzada de celos. Sabía que Len no había estado sino con Miku y que había ido a verla.

_No me creo aún que Rin, que ya haya llegado a ella alguien…_

Suspiró y fue a ver a Miku, con una sonrisa triste, con un cierto toque melancólico que lo hacía aun más sexy y chica le abrió con una sonrisa

—Que raro que vuelvas tan pronto y te vayas igual de pronto —susurró Miku en su cuello.—Mi hermana se desmayó en clase y vivimos solos, ya sabes, ¿No?—Que se mejore —El chico sonrió y se despidió.

—Nyu- Nyu* —canturreó Len sonriendo —Ya he vuelto —El rubio entró a la habitación de su hermana, que no respiraba, alertado el muchacho le tomó el pulso —¿Rin? Oh Dios, Rin perdóname—susurró mientras tomaba aire y lo presionaba contra sus labios, varias veces

Ella tosió y abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver a Len

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada, tranquila, duérmete. —Le susurró al oído.

—¡Pero yo no quiero! —Se quejó ella. Él le sacó la lengua burlón. Y ella hizo una mueca molesta, inflando uno de sus mofletes. El chico se sonrojó "Que mona…"

—I'm sorry, Rin~nee —susurró divertido. ¿Hacía cuanto que no estaba así con se hermana?

—Eres un aburrido. —Él rió.

—Me quedaré contigo.—Ella le tomó la mano y cerró los ojos.

—Nee Len, —Susurró suavemente con un sonrojo en las mejillas —¿Puedes meterte en la cama conmigo?

El chico se sonrojó hasta la médula, incrementando su calor corporal.

_"Rin…"_

[N/A: Eso… esa canción… no es algo que suela hacer un _playboy_… creo yo]

* * *

Bien, este es el capitulo de Spice!, más largo que he escrito. Suelo llegar a las dos paginas, y muchas veces ni siquiera están enteras. Hoy, jeje, me superé, xD

Calibrí 11 Word- 3 páginas casi 4. Me superé.

Bueno la verdad es que se queda fatal...

Y iba a subirlo en la mitad, justo por donde Rin decía "te quiero" por que como suele ocupar un folio solo, pues no me dí cuenta.

Iba a poner un adelanto así que al ir escribiendo me fije. Y dije... Esto sigue... xD

Rin- Len me besa! Y no me quiere decir anda!

Enny-Tranquila, Rin.

Len *Sonrojado, dado la vuelta.* Rin... Lo siento...

Rin. *Se sonroja también.

*Aura de enamorados. Enny aparece justo delante.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy. Bye-bee!!


	9. Suavidad

Palabras: 805

Advertencias: Alguna palabra mal sonante y mensajes subliminales casi al final.

Pareja: LenRin.

Notas: ¡Siento TANTÍSIMO haber tardado tanto en subir! Creo que batí mi propio recrod. Espero ahora en adelante tardar menos.

Muchas garcias a los que sigan leyendo Spice, y no, no lo dejo abandonado, es Solo que... bueno eso~

* * *

~9 Suavidad.

—Yo… voy a ponerme otra ropa —susurró

—Arigatou Len —Rin sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, hasta que reparó en las palabras de su hermano.

"Voy a ponerme otra ropa" Abrió los ojos y miró su ropa; La del pijama.

No recordaba haberse cambiado de ropa. ¿Habría… Len?

—Nee Len —susurró. Una voz le contestó desde el cuarto de al lado —¿Qué hora es?

El joven fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

—Tan tarde como para ponerse el pijama —susurró.

—¿Dormirías conmigo? —susurró sonrojada. El calor de él aumentó, y el color sonrojado de sus mejillas también, mientras hechizado asentía con la cabeza —Arigatou.

El joven desapareció de nuevo y poco después volvió, con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

Len sonrió mientras su hermana se sonrojaba al verle con el pecho descubierto.

—¿tendré que cantar para que te duermas? —Ella se sonrojó mientras él se tumbaba a su lado.

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña —Se quejó. Él sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi niña. —Su voz era suave, sensual. Acariciaba sus deseos más ocultos.

—Buh. —Murmuró haciendo pucheritos.

—Sí, veo que sí que tendré que cantarte para que te duermas.

—Len…

—Dime niña —la chica se sonrojó al oír el apodo.

—Quédate conmigo, ¿Sí?

—Claro —sonrió—Duérmete.

La rubia cerró los ojos y poco después se durmió y él se quedó mirándola con suavidad, casi, casi sin poder controlarse, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Se separó poco después con una sonrisa triste en su labios, luego recordó la suavidad de su piel, sonrojándose. Un momento… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Él era Kagamine Len, el más… el más… tenía 17 líos a la vez, pero… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba al recordar el momento en que le había cambiado de ropa a su hermana?

Su cuerpo… el joven sintió que su calor se concentraba en aquel punto. Tan conocido.

¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

Al recordar el roce de su piel contra la suya propia.

Hey, un momento, un momento… Él era un experto en el Sexo, y, por lo tanto en anatomía.

Su piel había sido rozada por otras pieles femeninas, no entendía el por qué…

De esa reacción tan instantánea.

"¿qué tienes tú que no tienen las otras?" susurró "Eres mi hermana, y me excitas más que nada"

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Le despertó un jadeo a su lado.

Abrió los ojos alertado y miró al lugar de donde venía el sonido.

Su hermana se debatía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Rin! Despierta —la zarandeó con cariño. Ella no abrió los ojos.

—Rin, hace gracia —repitió.

Ella solo jadeó por respuesta. El rubio intentó mantener la calma.

"_Quizás le impactó lo de la sangre" _susurró su mente.

—O quizás… ¿Kaito es tonto? En tan poco tiempo mi hermana… no podría soportar más de una vez después de la rotura—murmuró.

"_Dios Rin"_

El joven besó los labios de la chica.

"_¿Cómo, cómo mierdas se evitaba esto?"_

—Rin… yo lo siento —murmuró apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. La chica ya estaba tranquila, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. —Jamás sabrás esto… quería ser mucho mejor para ti, no aprovecharme…

Su hermana se removió en sueños y él se apartó alarmado. Colocó bien su ropa y se hizo el dormido.

—¿Len? ¡Ah! —susurró— He tenido un sueño extraño, ¿sabes? Estabas tú y yo, y… cometíamos incesto, mientras yo estaba dormida —se sonrojó al recordarlo.

El chico le sonrió.

—¿estabas despierto? —Preguntó con las mejillas teñidas de color.

—Acabo de despertar —Luego añadió con una sonrisa sexy—Pero si quieres puedo hacer realidad todos tus sueños.

La chica se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Él se acercó a su oído.

—Sobre todo, ese sueño —Le propuso con una voz de los más sensual, haciendo énfasis en "ese".

Ella se sonrojó y contuvo un jadeo por la proposición. Luego sonrió.

—No, gracias

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde estoy —murmuró

—gracias

Len sonrió.

—Hermanita, es la hora de irme, ¿De acuerdo? Ya he puesto en gran peligro tu cuerpo, demasiado —murmuró luego sonrió y salió del cuarto. —Demasiado.

Volvió a susurrar.

Len suspiró y se acercó a la enfermería del colegio. Toco la puerta dos veces.

La enfermera le abrió con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh? Len, ¿qué tal tu hermana? —Hubo un problema, pero ella no tenía por que esforzarse. Sonrió.

—Está mejor, pero tengo que cuidarla. —se acercó a ella —He venido solamente para verte. Te trataré muy bien.

* * *

Len es un salido, pero es Dios //// (?)

Bueno explicaciones, últimamente no peudo adelantar mucho pro que aunque habro el documento y todo, lo que escribo no me convence, y se va demasiado de lo principal xD

Aparte empezé el nuevo curso y tal y tal y es problemático.

Y realmente no me gusta nada tener un fic emepzado y no seguirlo, asi que en vez de actualizar Spice, para calmar mi ansia de escribir me puse a hacer One-shots de otras coasas ...

Que mala soy.

Len: ¡muy mala! ¡nos abandonas!

Enny- Lo siento T^T

Rin: No tienes excusa...

Enny: Prometo dedicarme mas tiempo a vosotros, ¿Nee?

Rin/Len: Vale~


End file.
